


We meet again

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: May was unable to tell Ash her true feeling towards him years later she finally has another chance to tell him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Ages**

**-Ash 20**

**-May 18**

**-Max 16**

May was in her bedroom in her hands was a ribbon or more accurately half a ribbon. The memories this little ribbon brought back.

She sighed as she remembered Ash if only she had managed to muster up the courage to tell him how she actually felt about him. Somehow she had managed to confide in her parents but for some reason, she could never tell him. Worse of all she had no idea where he was, for all she knew he had managed to find a girl who could actually tell him how she felt.

" May get down here!" Caroline shouted to her daughter.

May now broken from her musings put the ribbon into her pocket and got out of her room down the stairs of her home and into the living room where her Mother had something paused.

" What is it, Mom?" May asked curiously

" Take a look," Caroline said as she hit the play button allowing the pokemon battle to play in their T.V. Her Father had walked into the room curious as to what the most important women in his life were doing.

" What are you two doing?" Norman asked.

" Shhh!" Caroline quickly snapped at Norman to make sure May watched.

**" In the Red corner! We have the Pyramid King the one and only BRANDON!!!" The M.C. Shouted **

" Oh Brandon is competing on Television again," May said a bit unimpressed.

" That's not what I want you to see!" Caroline said a bit too eager for the next competitor to show up.

**" And in the blue corner, we have the Colosseum** **King of the Orre region ASH KETCHUM!!!"**

"ASH!!!" May shouted in surprise.

" When did he become the Colosseum King of Orre?" Norman asked. The Orre Region didn't really have any official Pokemon Gyms but they had Colosseums and rather than a Champion they had a Colosseum King who was effectively the Champion of the region. To be the King you needed to be very skilled, Norman wondered how strong Ash had become since he last saw him and was now getting excited at the prospect of battling the young man.

" You guys didn't know?" Max asked as he walked into the room overhearing the conversation.

" You knew!? Why didn't you tell me!?" May shouted

" I thought you already knew!" Max answered not knowing why his sister was so pissed.

( Meanwhile in the Stadium)

" It has been some time since we last met Young Man," Brandon said to the younger trainer.

" It's good to see you, Brandon," Ash said over the cheers of the absolutely packed Stadium

" When Scott told me he was arranging a pokemon battle for me I was a bit skeptical. But when I found out you were my opponent I was glad that I would be getting a challenge." Brandon said causing Ash to smile competitively.

" Usually I don't like it when my manager organizes an event like this for me but with Regiice, Regirock, and Registeel I know I can go all out with you."

" Let the battle begin!" The referee shouted

" Regirock!Regiice!Registeel! I require your assistance!" Brandon through three pokeballs into the air. The balls opened shooting out a red beam which allowed the three legendary Golem of Hoenn to Materialize.

" Alright guys, let's do this!" Ash through three Ultra balls into the air from the balls came three birds who flew high into the air.

" Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno," Brandon said with a small smirk. " Ever since I saw that you collected all three I was eager to test myself against them."

" The blue corner has the first move." The referee said

" Articuno use Reflect followed by Light screen," Ash ordered calmy. Articuno screeched as three wonderous walls of light covered the Legendary birds of Kanto followed by another wall of green light.

" Raising your defenses" Brandon noted.

" All three of you Lock on and Zapcanon!" Brandon barked

" Zapdos use Thunder tornado to cancel the attack!" Ash ordered confusing the crowd since they have never heard of an attack like that.

Without hesitation, Zapdos dove straight towards the attack and unleashed electricity throughout it's the entire body and began spinning in the air creating a massive whirlwind of electricity that engulfed the three electric type attacks like they were nothing. Soon all three of the Regi's were engulfed by the attack kicking up vicious winds that forced most of the audience to hang on to something.

Luckily for Brandon, the Regi's managed to stay on their feet despite the powerful attack. The only one who seemed to be damaged considerably was Regiice who was shaken from the attack due to its lack of resistance to electric types.

" Moltres use Sunny day followed by Flamethrower on Regiice." Suddenly the stadium was nearly engulfed in sunlight as Moltres activated Sunny day

Moltres opened its beak and unleashed a torrent of flames, usually, the flames were an orange color but with sunny day boosting its power the flames were now blue.

" Regirock protect Regiice!" The Rock golem quickly got in front of his comrade and completely tanked the attack.

" Articuno use Sheer cold on Registeel."

Without missing a beat Articuno unleashed a blast of Sub-zero temperatures that were aimed right at the Steel Golem.

" Get out of there!" Brandon shouted but it was in vain. His pokemon was simply to heavy and to slow to dodge the attack. This resulted in the move hitting Registeel leaving the poor pokemon almost frozen solid as it feel backward and unconscious.

" Registeel is unable to battle!" The referee said.

" Rest," Brandon said as he returned his fallen pokemon.

" Keep up the pressure guys," Ash told his pokemon.

" Moltres use solarbeam on Regirock. Zapdos use thunderbolt on Regiice. Articuno prepares an ice beam for Regirock after Moltres fires its Solarbeam."

" Regirock uses hyper beam, Regiice use Icebeam."

The hyper beam clashed with the solar beam causing a massive explosion as the attacks canceled each other out. This left Regirock defenseless as the ice beam from Articuno hit its mark instantly causing Regirock to fall over unconscious.

" Regirock is unable to battle." The referee said causing the crowd to cheer at the power and skill displayed by Ash and his pokemon.

Meanwhile, both Zapdos and Regiice shot their attacks at one another but rather the collide with one another the attacks missed hitting Zapdos and Regiice respectively.

"Moltres Flamethrower!" Ash ordered finishing the Battle.

( Back at the Maple residence)

" When did he catch three legendary pokemon!" Caroline asked no one in particular.

" A year after becoming the colosseum King he just started using them," Max answered

**" Mister Ketchum what will you be doing now that you've beaten Brandon?" A reporter asked the raven-haired trainer.**

**" I'm going back home to my home in Phenac City."**

**" Do you have any words for your fans?"**

**" Thank you all for the support!" Ash said with a smile and a thumbs up.**

May's heart melted as she saw Ash on the screen of the T.V.

" I think I know where I'm going next." She thought to herself.

**For those of you wondering no Ash does not have a bunch of random legendary Pokemon. Basically he t,ook the spot of the Main character from The Pokemon Gale of Darkness game. Those of you who played the game know which legendaries he has.**


	2. Warning

Not sure how long this will be but I intend to keep it below 10 chapters and will be posting once a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Phenac City

May wandered through the desert city. Phenac City was beautiful. Phena City was a small but popular city in the Orre region located on the southwest of the biggest desert in the city.

Her entire family went with her. Max and Norman came because there was a tournament coming up in about two weeks called the Raikou Cup where the winner will have the chance to battle Ash for his position as the Colosseum King and her Mother came to support them.

" Do you even know where he is?" Max asked in a bored tone.

" We'll find him eventually." May snapped since this was the tenth time her brother had asked the exact same question.

" We should ask around," Norman suggested

" Alright," May answered but before she could walk towards someone a voice behind them said.

" It's been a while guys." The family all turned around and saw an old friend of theirs.

Behind them Brock was now standing before them he wore similar clothes to the ones he had when he traveled around Sinnoh and he was wearing a baby harness but more importantly, there was a baby girl strapped to it. The baby had tanned skin like brock and had pink hair.

" Brock!" May shouted in surprise.

" Why do you have a baby?" Max asked.

" Say hello to my daughter guys, her name is Amelia," Brock said proudly as he gently stroked the girl's hair.

Max looked toward the sky in fear and back down to Brock only to look back towards the sky.

" What are you doing?" Brock asked in confusion.

" Wondering if it's going to start snowing in desserts," Max said but was silenced by his Mother pulling his ear.

" Ow!" Max yelped causing Brock to chuckle.

" Who is the Mother?" May asked still slightly shocked at the revelation.

" Nurse Joy." He said

" Impossible!" Max shouted only to get his ear pulled again by his Mother.

" I work for Ash in the Colosseum as a Pokemon Doctor. One day Joy got sick and I offered to take over for her while she recovered after she got better she offered to get me lunch to thank me and after a while, we started dating." Brock explained

" Why didn't you invite us to the wedding?" May crossed her arms in annoyance at the betrayal from her friend.

" We aren't Married," Brock said feeling slightly awkward now.

" Oh?" May replied," Do you know where Ash lives?"

" Of course I do. He lives about two kilometers North outside of the city."

" Why does he live outside of the City?" Norman asked.

" He trains with his Pokemon inside of his house and he doesn't want to bother anyone with all the noise."

" Could you take us there?" May asked

" Of course, I was going to head there anyway."

" You were?"

" I need to give him a report on everything that happened inside the Colosseum while he was gone." Brock began to walk away with the Maple Family following behind him.

After about half an hour of walking the group saw a large house with a large fence as they came up to the gate, Brock pulled the Keys Ash had given him to open and close the lock on his gate.

The group quickly made their way to the front door where they rang the doorbell and after waiting for a couple of seconds the door was opened by a Mr.Mime.

" Mime." The creature said as it bowed politely.

" Mr.Mime who is at the door," Ash said as he got to door.

"Ash!" May shouted as she ran towards him and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

" May!" Ash exclaimed before laughing and began spinning her around in the air.

A cough from Norman interrupted the reunion between the two. Quickly realizing what she did May separated herself from Ash with a light blush covering her cheeks.

" What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked as he quickly ushered his guest inside the house. He leads them to his sofa where he had them sit so they could catch up.

" Max I heard you almost became the Hoenn Champion."

Max laughed slightly. " Yeah, too bad Steven was a bit tougher than me in the end."

" Don't feel too bad about it. I'm sure next time you'll get him."

" What about you May I haven't seen you in any contest in a while."

" To be honest I'm on vacation for a while. Sure contest are fun but I needed some time to myself."

" What about you King Ash?" May teased.

" For the most part I have been living here taking care of Michael," Ash said with a slight sigh.

" Michael? Who is that?"

" I should introduce him to you guys."

"Michael get down here!" Ash shouted

In a few seconds, a young boy with spiky red hair walked down the stairs on his left shoulder was an Eevee and on his right shoulder was none other than Pikachu. As soon as Pikachu saw May he jumped from Michael's shoulder and into the young woman's lap where May proceded to pet the electric mouse pokemon.

" Who is he?" Caroline asked

" Hi, my name is Michael." The boy said shyly

" Come on Michael these are Daddy's friends no need to be so shy."

" Daddy," May whispered as she felt her heart sink. Caroline gave her daughter a sympathetic look.

" May is something wrong?" Ash asked as he noticed the distraught look on his friends face.

" Nothing is wrong. Your wife is one lucky woman." May managed to say.

" My what?" Ash said blankly before he realized what May meant before he suddenly started laughing.

" I'm not married." Ash clarified " I've never even kissed a woman much less... everything else you need to do makes someone."

May's eyes widened before asked. " Then where did..."

" Michael is adopted," Brock answered

" But you're so young! Why would you adopt someone?" Caroline gasped

Ash simply stared at Caroline before looking at Michael. " Hey Michael I think it's time to feed the Pokemon could you go to the backyard and feed them for me."

" Okay." The boy said as he walked away with his Eevee.

" As the Colosseum King, I have a duty to protect the Orre region with my life if I have to." Ash began causing most of the group to look at him in confusion. Norman, on the other hand, nodded he had similar duties as the Gym Leader of his city. If some punk with a Dragonite began attacking his city the police would call upon him for extra firepower since unlike them he could devote hours on end to training his pokemon. It was quite similar for Champions and Elite Four members only on a larger scale.

" A couple of years ago a group called Team Cypher was causing trouble in the region. They did experiments on both humans and pokemon." Brock's face hardened already knowing what Ash was going to say.

" They had a project called the Spartan initiative. They kidnapped a lot of infants-"

" For what!?" Norman demanded with venom in his voice. His blood was boiling if there was one thing that could always anger him it was the suffering of children.

" The idea of the project was to capture children and teach them how to do nothing except battle with pokemon. Of course, we stopped the project when we destroyed Team Cypher and we managed to find the families of most of the children... All except for one."

" Michael." May finished

" Yup." The group remained silent for a minute.

" Look it's getting late guys. Do you want to stay here for the night or do you have other plans? I have two guest rooms and two people can sleep on each of them." Ash asked his voice was a lot less energetic than earlier.

" If it's not too much trouble," Norman said

" I have to get back home Ash before Joy gets worried," Brock said he would give Ash the report tomorrow now was certainly not the time to do it.

" Mr.Mime could you please lead them to their rooms?"

" Mime." The pokemon said

"Let's go to bed Pikachu," Ash said as he walked away.

"Pika." The electric mouse pokemon agreed as trailed after his master leaving the Maple family in silence.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Mary woke up in an unfamiliar room she was met with sandstone walls and floors. It was a simple room with drawers and a small closet. She got up from the bed and saw that her mother who slept next to her was still asleep.

She quietly got off the bed and left the room. She went down the stairs where she smelled something delightfull quickly she hurried down the stairs and found Ash in his pajamas cooking what seemed to be soup.

" Good morning May," Ash said as he noticed her.

" Morning," May replied as she took a good look at Ash. The boy she had known had matured his face was longer and more handsome in a rugged way. He was taller and his arms looked muscular she wondered if the rest of his body was like that too... No bad May!

" When did you learn how to cook?" May asked.

Ash smiled to himself as he stirred the pot. " When I adopted Michael my Mom flew over here and stayed here for a year to make sure I could take care of him. Cooking was a big part of that."

Ash grabbed a bowl and filled it with soup before serving it to May who sat down on the table. " I wish I could've seen that."

Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. " It was... rough."

May wasn't sure why but the way he said that made her laugh.

" Hey, Ash... are you happy?" May asked lowly.

"... Why do you ask?"

" I don't know something just seems off about you."

" I'm happy I mean I'm classified as one of the worlds greatest trainers, in the world I get to battle with my pokemon almost daily. I just feel... bored.

" Bored?" She asked curiously.

" I miss the older days when we used to wander around a region collecting badges and ribbons going city to city. Heck, I even miss being attacked by Team Rocket every other day."

" Then why don't you?"

" My manager says I'm not allowed to leave the region for more than one month a year besides I have a six-year-old to take care of."

" That doesn't matter. If you time it right you could travel through an entire region in a month."

" Huh?"

" Ash if you use your flying type pokemon to go city to city you could collect all of the Gym badges in less than a month and then you could compete in the league of whatever region you're trying to beat," May argued.

Ash's eyes widened slightly. " What about Michael?"

" We could take him with us. He's just a bit younger than Max was when he traveled with us."

" Wait... Us?" Ash asked in confusion.

" Ah! well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to start a new journey with me..."

A second of silence passed between them until Ash said." That sounds awesome!"

" It does?" May asked with slight hesitance.

" Yeah! Out of everyone I ever met you're the one I missed the most." Ash said like it was no big deal.

" I am?"

" Yeah! Don't get me wrong I missed all of my friends but for some reason being separated from you stung the most." Ash said not realizing the effects his words were having on poor May's heart.

' Does he...like me? Does he even realize it?' These thoughts all swirled around her mind as she tried to control her ever-increasing heartbeat.

Soon though everyone at the house had woken up and was downstairs.

" Slowpoke tail soup!?" Michael exclaimed as he looked at the bowl of soup that was given to him.

" Made it just for you since you have a big day today," Ash said with a smirk as he gave the young child his favorite food.

" Big day?" Norman who was at the table asked.

" His school is having an event at the colosseum that I work at," Ash explained. " They want the kids to have some hands-on experience with pokemon so they told the children to borrow their parent's pokemon so they can have a battle."

' That brings back memories.' Norman thought to himself as he remembered his school years where he would occasionally borrow his mothers Blissey or his fathers Rapidash for school events.

" So who do you want to use?" Ash asked Michael. " All of my Pokemon love you but I don't think any of them are going to take orders from you except for Pikachu, Venusaur, and Espeon. Right buddy?"

" Pika!" The mouse answered with a nod.

" I want to use Eevee," Michael said

" You sure? I know you've been raising Eevee yourself but he hasn't even had his first real battle yet."

" Wait he's been raising an Eevee? Isn't he too young to own a pokemon?"

" Sorta Eevee is registered as my Pokemon. My Mom found him at a Pokemon shelter to help teach Michael responsibility. So legally Eevee is mine but when Michael is of age I'll officially give him to Michael."

" I see."

" Would you mind if we come with you," Norman asked

" No problem. Actually, I might need some help since I've never done this before."

" I'll help you, however, I can," Norman said.

" I have to get Michael to school in half an hour. Do you know where the Colosseum is?"

" If I remember correctly the tourist guide said it's the tallest building in the City. In 2nd Street "

" That's the one," Ash said as he got up and left. Ash changed out of his pajamas instead wearing his usual jeans along with a red and white shirt, a yellow backpack and finally a red and white baseball cap. (Reds appearance in pokemon Ultra Sun and moon.)

"Let's go, Michael."

" Okay."

They exited the house. Ash then threw a Pokeball into the air and in a flash of light, a Pidgeot appeared.

" Could you give us a ride Pidgeot?" Ash asked. The massive bird responded by lowering itself so that the two humans could jump on it's back.

(Transition)

Back at the house the Maple family had just gotten dressed and was getting ready to head out. They were waiting for Max who was using Ash's personal P.C. to get the pokemon he wanted from Profesor Birch.

While they waited on him they were all sitting on the sofas.

" May when are you going to tell Ash that you love him?" Caroline asked a bit too excited.

" Mom." May hissed with a slight blush.

" What? I want to know when I can have grandbabies." May looked towards her Father desperately for help.

" Don't look at me. I approve of him." Norman said with a shrug. " just don't do anything irresponsible your still 18 and I'm too young to be a Grandfather." He said not saving May from her mother's teasing.

" Why me?" May groaned.

(Meanwhile)

Ash was at the Colosseum in front of him was a group of children.

" Alright kids before we start battling. Who here can tell me, what is the most important thing in a pokemon battle?"

Like the eager bunch of kids, they were they all raised their hands.

" You," Ash said as he pointed towards a kid with glasses.

" Type advantage!" The kid said proudly as if he knew he got the right answer.

" Wrong," Ash said. " That's the most shallow way to look at a pokemon battle. Who else wants to try and answer the question?"

A girl with pigtails raised her hand and said. " Training! If you train your pokemon really good then you can win!"

" Close but not quite." Ash waited for a few seconds before finally answering the question.

" The most important thing in a pokemon battle is the bond between you and your pokemon. When you battle your pokemon is trusting you to come up with a plan to win the fight. Not only that it is also trusting you with its life. This is something I want you kids to remember for the rest of your lives. Whether you become coordinators or trainers." He said causing some of the children to nod seriously.

" Now let's start the battles!" Ash said as he reached towards his Pokeball belt and released his Venusaur. If Ash or Venusaur felt that a battle was going too far then Venusaur would stop the fighting either by using his vines to separate the two Pokemon or by using sleep powder and if all else failed then Pikachu could easily rush into the field and force both of the Pokemon to stop.

The first few matches were... interesting. It really wasn't anything you wouldn't expect from a bunch of beginners. Their commands were sloppy and most of them only seemed to care about how they could overpower their opponent rather than maneuver around them.

He would give out a few tips every now and then. Such as when a kid was trying to use an oddish to overpower a tediursa. He told the kid to use moves like growth and sleepover and sure enough, the kid won.

They decided to take a 10-minute break. After that, it would be Michael's turn to battle. Ash was in the middle of the battlefield eating a candy bar when suddenly he heard.

" Finally!" Max said as the Maple family entered the Colosseum.

" You guys sure took your time getting here." Ash quipped.

" We got lost," May admitted sheepishly.

Ash chuckled " Your just in time in a couple of minutes Michaels battle is going to start."

" Neat." Was all Max said.

" I'm going to go check on him, any of you want to come with me?" Ash said.

" No I wanna look around," Max said

" I want to go to the gift shop," Caroline said.

" I'll go with you," May said

" Alright." The pair proceeded to walk through the Colosseum and made their way to the waiting room where Michael no doubt was.

" This place is big," May said.

" This is the biggest Colosseum in the Orre region. It is the place where the Colosseum King is decided after all."

" You know Max and my Dad are competing in the tournament next week to take your spot."

" Really?" Ash asked mildly intrigued.

" Yup."

" You aren't nervous about it."

" Not really. This happens every year and every year I win." He said. May looked at him, the way he said it didn't like he was boasting of his skills or anything of the sort. He made it sound like a fact no more important than talking about the weather.

' Ash said he was bored. Could it be because he hasn't had a challenge in so long.' May thought to herself.

Soon they reached the room where Michael was pacing back in forth visibly nervous at his upcoming battle while Eevee was sleeping in a corner. Pikachu who was behind Ash walked over to Eevee to wake him up.

" You okay?" Ash asked his adopted son.

" No! I don't know what I'm going to do."

" It'll be fine Michael." Ash tried to assure the boy.

" No, it won't Jason brought a Machamp. He brought a freakishly muscular fighting type Pokemon. How am I supposed to beat him!?"

Ash sighed knowing how nervous Michael could get. " Take my hat," Ash said

" What?"

Ash kneeled to be in the same height as Michael and took his hat off and offered it to the boy. " This the hat that I had when I became the Colosseum King it's a lucky hat. Wear it and I'm sure that you can win your next match."

" Are you sure."

" Of course."

The boy took the hat hesitantly before putting.

" How does it look?"

" I think you should keep it."

" Really?"

" It looks better on you anyway," Ash said with a warm smile. " Well your match is going to start any second now you should head over to the battlefield."

" Right," Michael said now walking with more purpose and determination.

" Your a good Dad," May said.

" Not really. Most of the time I just wing this whole Dad thing."

" Don't put yourself down. He's lucky to have you. You could've left him in an orphanage but you didn't because that's who you are. A man with a big heart who cares about everyone and that's why I... and that's why I love having you in my life." May said whispering that last part softly.

" Thanks, May... And I like being around you two." Ash said with a soft smile.

" I need to go now. Someone needs to referee the match." Ash said as he left but not before giving his friend a hug.

" Someday I hope we can be together," May said to herself.


	5. Mini chapter

Everyone was now gathered at the battlefield. All of Michaels classmates were in the benches along with the Maple family.

" The match between Michael Ketchum and Jason Luther is about to begin." Ash said

" Trainers release your pokemon at the same time."

" Let's go Eevee!" Michael shouted as his companion left his side and rushed into the field.

" You got this Machamp!" Jason shouted as he threw a pokeball into air. When the ball snapped open a large blue Pokemon with four arms appeared.

" Machamp use brick break!"

The four armed Pokemon dashed towards the evolution pokemon. When it got close it raised its hand and brought it down to karate chop it's opponent.

" Dig!" Michael ordered.

With a call of its name, Eevee began digging and just as he was about to get hit Eevee managed to get underground.

" Shadow Ball!" Eevee jumped out of the ground behind Machamp and unleashed a ball of ghostly energy right at it.

Eevee had aimed for Machamp's leg leaving a nasty injury at the back of its knee.

" Dig!" Eevee jumped down the hole he made a few seconds earlier and began digging to create even more distance between itself and the fighting type.

" Shadow Ball!" Just like before Eevee jumped out of the ground but this time he fired a Shadow ball right at Machamp's face.

" Machamp use take down!"

" Eevee get back in the hole!" Again as soon Machamp was close Eevee escaped into the underground system of tunnels he had created. This went on for a couple of minutes. Eevee would jump and hit Machamp with a Shadow ball and escape doing this multiple times until Machamp was bruised and tired.

" STOP THAT!" Jason shouted

" S-stop what?" Michael asked a bit nervously due to his classmate's outburst.

" Stop running like a coward and fight me blindly like a man!!!"

" Well, I'm not going to win like that!"

" Machamp find Eevee!" The superpower pokemon just looked at its trainer's child with a look that said. " How the f#ck am I supposed to do that?"

" While it's looking away use Volt tackle." Eevee quickly sprung out of his hole and charged at the fighting type an aura of electricity surrounded the young pokemon as it used the moved that it learned thanks to Pikachu who Eevee looked up to as type of father figure.

Eevee smashed into Machamp causing a small explosion to appear in the middle of the field. The crowd stayed quiet as the smoke cloud slowly dispersed revealing Machamp who was on the floor unconscious with swirls in its eyes and Eevee panting heavily next to his fallen foe.

The class then cheered at the victory that was accomplished by the Evolution pokemon.

" Machamp is unable to battle! The winner is Eevee!" Ash said while hiding a proud smile.

" But I had the type advantage," Jason said as he fell to his knees.

" Don't you remember what I said at the start of all this." Ash said, " Type advantage isn't the most important thing in a pokemon battle."

" Take this as a lesson and learn from it," Ash said to the boy.

" Alright." The boy said while pouting "Now go ahead and take your pokemon to Doctor Brock so he can fix up Machamp."

Back at the benches, the Maple family were discussing the recent battle.

" That was a pretty good fight... for a kid of course," Norman said with a smirk.

" To be fair Ash is the one raising him. He probably picked up a thing or two from him." Max said

May, on the other hand, was watching Michael jumping up and down talking to Ash in excitement. She watched the raven-haired man chuckle and ruffle the boy's hair through his hat. For some reason, she couldn't help but imagine herself down there with them. Laughing and smiling congratulating the young boy for his achievement like a family. Ah! What was she even thinking!?

After an hour the class field trip had ended and everyone was returning home. The gang was just at the exit getting ready to return to their home or rather Ash's home.

They were going to go but then Ash had received a message from his cellphone.

" Guys I have to go! Could you take Michael to the house for me?" Ash said

" Where are you going?"

" Officer Jenny texted me. She said there was an emergency in the plaza."

" What are you waiting for!? Go! Go! Go!" Norman barked knowing full well of the implications of such a message.

" Right! You ready Pikachu?" The electric mouse pokemon gave it's a friend a nod.

The two ran off to the plaza where they were met with officer Jenny and her Growlithe battling against an Arbok and a Weezing.

"You're here!" Jenny said but Ash wasn't listening to her. No, his focus was on their opponents in front of him stood Team Rocket.

" Pikachu thunderbolt."

" Pikachu!" Electricity sparked throughout Pikachu's body as it unleashed a giant bolt of electricity that hit both Arbok and Weezing knocking them down in one hit.

" That Pikachu is strong!" The Meowt h commented.

" Pikachu Pi!" ( Remember me Motherfu-)

" Do we know you?" Meowth asked his head tilted in confusion.

" They do look familiar," James added

" You don't remember the boy you guys chased around for six years," Ash said

" Twerp is that you!" James shouted.

" When did you get so big!?" Jessie exclaimed

"We missed you!" Meowth shouted.

" You know them, Ash?" Jenny asked in mildly shock.

" Kinda they tried to steal Pikachu a couple of hundred times."

" Let's bag that Pikachu!" Jessie said as she threw a Pokeball revealing a Yanmega.

" Carnavine let's show them what we're made of!" James shouted as he summoned his pokemon.

Ash and Pikachu actually started laughing at the rocket trio.

" Hey! What's so funny twerp!?" Jessie shouted in annoyance.

" I'm sorry but you guys couldn't beat us when I was ten years old. You aren't going to beat us now."

" Why you!?" Meoth growled

" Well, he's got us there."

" Yanmega Sonic boom!" Jessie shouted

" Pikachu," Ash called calmly.

Pikachu became a yellow blur as it dodged the sound-based attack. Without having to be told Pikachu charged at Team Rocket as a yellow aura engulfed his body. As soon as Pikachu made contact with Yanmega the resulting explosion blew away the Rocket trio sending them flying far away.

" We're blasting off again!!!"

Back on the ground, Ash chuckled to himself.

" I can't believe I missed those three."


	6. Chapter 6

In the Ketchum residence the Maple family was eating in the dining room. The food was prepared by Caroline who had woken up first.

May found it odd that Ash still hadn't woken up yet. She wondered about what he was doing. Sure he was always a deep sleeper but Pikachu always woke him up early. She had her answer when Ash came into the dining room looking tired and with a few red marks around his face.

" What happened to you?" May asked she walked over to Ash and started inspecting the injuries around his face.

" Me and Pikachu were... arguing last night." Ash lied

" What were you two fighting about?!"

...

**(Flashback)**

Ash was in his bedroom looking at a mirror practicing what he was going to say to May.

" May I-I don't know how to say this but love you."

Ash got slapped right in the face by Pikachu's tail.

" Pikachu!" (Don't stutter!)

" Hey I'm trying here!" Ash tried to retaliate but was slapped again.

" Pika!" ( Try harder!)

"Pikachu!Pika!Pi!" ( Look her in the eyes when you confess! Coward!)

" Why are you my love coach again?"

**Slap**

**(End of Flashback)**

" Nothing important." Ash said awkwardly.

"Okay." May said knowing that Ash wasn't telling her something.

"Hey May. In a couple of hours could you meet me outside there is something important I need to tell you."

" Sure..." May said with a bit of confusion. She wondered what Ash wanted to tell her.

**( Transition)**

Max sat on the bed that was given to him and his Father by Ash. He sat with his legs crossed in front of him was a laptop.

He was looking over all the information he could find on Ash and boy Ash was going to be a tough opponent. Ash owned over 100 Pokemon! THAT WAS INSANE!!! For reference an ace trainer usually had six to nine pokemon because of how expensive the upkeep for just one Pokemon could be.

Max himself only had 20 Pokemon and he had to pay a small fortune for the Professors help in taking care of his Pokemon, Max was almost scared about the amount of money Ash would have to pay to take care of that many Pokemon.

On the the bright side having that many Pokemon made Ash a truly unpredictable trainer. Making a team of Pokemon to deal with him was pretty much a dream since you never knew which Pokemon he was going to use. It was a flaw that most Champions and top tier trainers had they would use their trademark Pokemon over and over again until someone finally came up with a good strategy to counter their team.

Max rewatched a video of Ash battling a challenger again. So far the only pattern Ash seemed to have is that he always had a fire, grass, and water type on his team. Other than that Max couldn't figure out how Ash chose his team members.

Something else Max noticed was that Ash would rarely use Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno at the same time only doing so on special occasions. Which Max was extremely thankful for, one legendary Pokemon could be beaten. It would be a rough fight no doubt but it could be done. Three on the other hand was a bit more than Max was willing to take on.

He closed his laptop with a sigh. Max was confident that he would be able to win the Raikou cup and get the chance to battle Ash but... would he be able to win that fight?"

He knew he wouldn't have to worry about Ash using Mega evolution. Ash probably didn't even know what Mega evolution was which would give Max an advantage.

**(Transition)**

" Hi May." Ash said

" Hi."

" So why did you want to talk about?" May asked she was dressed in her usual clothes a red top, a pair of white shorts, and a pair of sneakers.

" Follow me." Ash said

The pair walked around for 10 minutes where they found a hill. There was a large red blanket at the top of the hill along with a basket.

" Ash what is this?"

" I wanted to have a picnic with you " Ash said with a hopeful smile.

" Oh?" May couldn't help but blush slightly a picnic just seemed so romantic.

The two reached the top of the hill where Pikachu was waiting for them wearing a little butler outfit."

" Pikachu? You look so cute." May said with a giggle.

Not giving her an answer Pikachu grabbed a cup filled it with grape juice and gave it to May.

" My favorite thank you." May took the cup and sat down on the soft blanket. Thankfully she didn't see Ash mouthing the words "Thank you" to Pikachu.

" Pikachu." (You better give me ketchup for this.)

Ash quickly sat down next to May as Pikachu grabbed a paper plate and began filling it with Cheese and fruits that Ash had packed into the basket and offered it to the two humans who gladly ate it.

" Hey what type of cheese is this!? It's amazing!" May exclaimed

" It was made from tauros milk."

" No wonder its so good!"

" Hey May what you said yesterday, about travelling together in a different region. Where do you want to go?"

" I don't know, let me think." May said as if she already hadn't picked which region she wanted to travel to with Ash. " How about Kalos?"

"I've never been there before." Ash had wanted to go to Kalos after he competed in the Sinnoh league but Professor Oak had warned him that he had finally competed in enough competions to be registered as a Veteran trainer.

That meant that the Gym leaders of that region would no longer have to hold back in a battle against him. The gym leaders were only obligated to go easy on newer trainers by using some their weaker Pokemon something Ash would no longer have. It was a rule that Ash had abused in his younger years, traveling region to region and using each one as an opportunity to train Pokemon that he only recently catched.

Professor Oak then suggested that he go to the Orre region to train all of his Pokemon. Obviously Ash ended up doing a lot more than just training.

" It sounds like a nice region though."

" And a romantic region." May thought to herself proudly. She figured that if she didn't have the nerve to tell Ash how she felt during her stay in the Orre region then she would be able to do it while they travel in Kalos. But most importantly it would give her a chance to get to know Michael. If she was serious about making a future with Ash then Michael would be a big part of it. She would pretty much become his Mother if everything went well between her and Ash.

" I have something that I need to tell you May."

" What is it?"

" May I've missed you, I've missed you for years. It's honestly ridiculous how much you mean to me, almost as ridiculous as the amount of time I've spent trying to find you just so we could hang out again." Ash admitted much to May's shock and joy.

" He's been trying to find me too." May thought to herself as she smiled. " But why hasn't he been able to contact me then?" But then the answer had hit her like a tauros. Unlike him she hadn't settled down, she was constantly travelling living off of prize money and her merchandise sales. Ash would have to have been insanely lucky to be able find her in an entire region with only a month to find her. Especially if he had to take care of a child and complete his duties to the Orre region.

Ash turned to her and looked her straight into her Sapphire eyes with his own chocolate brown filled with warmth, admiration, and a bit of uncertainty." Look May I don't know how to say this but, I love you." He said showing no hesitation.

With that every cell in May's body froze. " H-how long?" She managed to spit despite how dry her mouth felt.

" I don't know when it started." Ash said as he looked away. " But I realized how much you meant to me when were with Manaphy. When I was drowning trying to save the sea temple I heard your voice as well as Pikachu's. I don't know how but I did and I realized that I couldn't die... Not without saying goodbye to you."

May tried to open her mouth to speak but she couldn't get any words. She was stunned Ash Ketchum the worlds most dense yet caring trainer actually returned her feelings.

Seeing May unresponsive face Ash sighed. " You don't have to say yes I love you too. I just needed to at least tell you how I felt. I'm sorry if I dropped this on you so suddenly."

Ash got up to leave and started walking away.

No!No!No! This was exactly the break May had been looking for. She couldn't just let him walk away like this. Not trusting her mouth to speak for her May stood up she grabbed both of Ash's shoulders and turned him around.

" Look May you don't have t-" The man was quickly cut off by May softly bringing their lips together. The kiss itself wasn't very long but to them, it felt like hours.

" I-is that a yes?" Ash asked panting as he tried to catch his breath.

May buried her blushing face into his chest. " What do you think?"


	7. Final chapters

**Timeskip: 2 Weeks later **

**" In the blue corner! We have a promising young man, He has competed in several tournaments and has even gone toe to toe with a Champion** **. We have Max Maple!!!"**

The crowd roared as Max walked through the stadium he quickly took his place in the stadium. The first thing Max did when he reached his spot was to study the arena where he and Ash would have their battle. The field was large, simple, and plain, a field that gave absolutely no one an advantage. Max found it fitting for Ash.

Max's prediction was right he managed to plow through the competition and make it to the final round against Ash. Naturally, Max gathered his strongest and fastest pokemon to take Ash and his team on.

Max looked at the tunnel where Ash was going to use to make his entrance. He could make out two figures in the tunnels that seemed to be kissing away from the cameras and the cheering crowds. As soon as Max realized that it was his sister and Ash sucking each other faces off he rolled his eyes. The two were all over each other after they started dating whether it was holding hands or cuddling on the couch the two just refused to leave each other. It honestly made Max want to vomit.

**" In the Red corner! We have our King of 4 years** **Ash Ketchum!"**

The crowd was screaming at the top of their lungs yelling encouragement and praises to Ash, It was clear to Max that this was Ash's kingdom and Max was trespassing.

Ash started making his way to his side of the field he was breathing a bit heavily probably from the kiss which made Max scoff.

" Trainers release your pokemon!" yelled the referee.

" I choose you!" Ash said as he threw an ultra ball into the air. The ball snapped open revealing a large bipedal Pokémon with light orange skin. It had large, grayish-green eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. A pair of long, thin antennae sprout from the top of its head with a small horn set between them. Its striated underbelly was cream-colored and extended from its neck to the tip of its long, tapering tail. It had thick arms and legs ending in three claws each.

" Dragonite!" The pokemon roared.

" Go Froslass!" Max shouted as he threw his own Pokeball in the air. The ball opened revealing a white and purple humanoid pokemon that looked as if it wore a kimono. The ice and ghost type hovered around the field and eyed it's opponent cautiously.

" The challenger may have the first move." The referee said.

' Perfect.' Max thought to himself with a smirk. " Froslass use hail."

With screech, Froslass started summoning a massive amount of snow and cold wind. The wind and snow quickly made their way throughout the stadium causing everyone to shiver at the sudden cold.

' So that's your game.' Ash thought to himself as he saw Froslass disappear and reappear thanks to its Snow cloak ability.

" Hurricane full power!" Ash ordered his loyal dragon.

Dragonite quickly began flapping her wings as hard as she could. The winds that she generated formed a tornado that sucked up all the snow generated by froslass.

Froslass herself was pulled inside of the hurricane and was being dragged around it.

" Lass!" The Pokemon cried as the harsh winds harmed her body.

" Dragonite lets heat things up!"

The dragon smirked as she caught on to her master's plan. She unleashed a flamethrower right at the tornado. The flames began to be carried by the winds until the tornado became a storm of flames that consumed her opponent.

" That's enough Dragonite," Ash said after half a minute passed. Dragonite quickly stopped breathing fire and stopped flapping her wings so as to allow for the attack to end.

When the winds and the fire died down Froslass was on the floor unconscious with swirls in her eyes.

" Froslass is unable to battle the winner is Dragonite."

**" Dragonite!"**

**" Dragonite!" **The crowd cheered. Ash smiled slightly his Dragonite was one of the Pokemon's that his fans liked the most right up there with Charizard and Pikachu.

Dragonite took flight and flew around the stadium to show off to her fans.

Max gritted his teeth and returned his froslass. He was nervous now he knew that froslass was a frail Pokemon but he didn't expect it to go down with one hit.

By the time Max pulled out his next Dragonite had already made her way back to Ash and was waiting for her next opponent.

Max threw his next Pokeball into the air.

" Let's fight fire with fire! Go Goodra!"

The ball opened causing a bipedal, draconic Pokémon coated in slime to appear. Most of its body was a pale purple with a darker purple underside. It had bright green eyes, two green spots on each cheek, a relatively long neck, and a short, rounded snout. On top of its head were two pairs of antenna-like horns.

On the other side of the field, Ash smiled. " Never seen that Pokemon before."

Dragonite, on the other hand, growled she could tell that this next fight would be harder than the last one.

" Goodra use rain dance!" With a roar, Goodra summoned a cluster of rain clouds directly above the stadium.

' Rain dance? Is it a water type?' Ash wondered.

" Goodra use Thunder!" Max shouted

The clouds above the Colosseum glowed yellow and the air filled with the sound of thunderclaps as a bolt electricity dropped from the rain clouds hitting Dragonite head-on.

As soon as the attack faded Ash started his next move.

" Fly above the clouds!" Hearing her master's command she spread her wings to take flight but electricity covered her entire body making her fall to her knees.

' She's paralyzed.' Ash realized

' Perfect!' Max thought to himself with a grin. " Thunder again!"

With that, another bolt electricity fell from the sky and unto Dragonite.

" Dragon pulse!" Max ordered

Goodra opened it's mouth and released an orb of green draconic energy at his opponent. The attack hit its mark sending Dragonite flying several feet into the air and causing it to crash back into the ground.

The dragon-type pokemon managed to get back on its feet but it was panting a bit heavily.

" Are you alright," Ash asked. He received a small grunt in return.

" Let's keep going then, Use Dragon rush!" With a growl, Dragonite took flight and charged at Goodra as it's entire body started glowing with red energy.

" Counter with Aqua tail!"

Goodra swung its tail at the other dragon. Goodra generated water around its tail but not only that the water from the rain added to the size of the attack making it stronger.

The two attacks collided they were about equal in strength forcing them back. Goodra who was well-grounded was only pushed back a few feet while Dragonite who was in the air was blown back to Ash's side of the field.

' This is bad Dragonite is getting really tired.' Ash thought to himself. Yet Ash couldn't help but feel a bit excited usually when Dragonite fought she usually destroyed the enemy team with little difficulty right now though... Maybe May was right when she said Max would give him a challenge.

" Charge!" Ash shouted

Without hesitation, the dragon flew forward at its top speeds.

" Aqua Tail!" Max ordered

' Gotcha Max.' Ash smiled.

" Ice punch, freeze the water."

With a smile, Dragonite punched the incoming water attack with a glowing blue fist. Almost immediately the water froze completely trapping Goodra's tail in ice.

The sudden weight of the ice caused the slimy dragon type to lose its balance.

" Now double ice punch!"

Dragonite closed the distance between itself and it's rival rearing both of its fists back and punching forward.

" Block it with your horns," Max commanded.

Goodra whipped it's head forward causing the flexible horns on its head to wrap around Dragonite's wrist stopping the attack.

"Dragon pulse!"

" Flamethrower!"

Both pokemon released their attacks at point-blank range creating a small explosion.

The rain stopped soon after confirming that Goodra was down for the count. When the smoke cleared though...

" Goodra and Dragonite have both fainted! Trainers release your next Pokemon." The referee shouted

" Good job girl," Ash whispered as he returned his faithful Dragon-type.

" Hey, Max before we continue where did you catch Goodra?" Ash asked

" Kalos. They are really popular pokemon there since they are easy to make friends with."

' Maybe I'll catch its pre-evolution for Michael. He's been wanting to take care of another pokemon for a while now.' Ash thought to himself

" Slaking I choose you!"

Ash was about to reach for a Pokeball when he felt something tugging his pant leg.

" Pika."

" You want this round?"

" Pika." The mouse said with a nod.

" Alright."

With a cocky smirk, Pikachu jumped into the field ready to beat the hell out of Slaking.

" Pikachu let's end this quickly and get some lunch. Use Volt tackle."

Pikachu charged at Slaking as an aura of electricity surrounded its body.

' What is he doing? There's no way Pikachu could overpower Slaking.' Max thought to himself in shock. ' He's bluffing, he wants me to freak out and make a mistake. Well, it won't work!'

" Giga impact!"

The gorilla surrounded itself in purple and orange energy as it charged at it's much smaller opponent.

The two met in the middle. Their clash created a massive shockwave that knocked Max off his feet and forced the audience to grab on to something. Ash who had been expecting the shock wave grounded himself better and managed to stay on his feet.

" Slaking is unable to battle!" The referee announced as he saw Pikachu stand proudly over the unconscious Slaking.

**" And look at that folks the first half of the match ends with Ash in the lead and by a large margin as well. Can Max turn this around? Stay tuned to find it. We're having a 30-minute break to clean the field and fix the damages done to it."**


End file.
